


What's It Gonna Be?

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Series: Playlist Inspired [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tiny bit of angst at the beginning, heavily implied javid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Sarah is in love with her best friend, the only problem is that Kath is dating Jack. And David is done with Sarah complaining day and night acting like she's the only one suffering while he's nursing his own broken heart.For the prompt: “I'm not gonna be here when she breaks your heart”





	What's It Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a promt I got on Tumblr, the title is from the song by Shura of the same name.  
> Enjoy!

Sarah and David are as close as twins get. Two sides of the same coin. Each other's better half. Two peas in a pod. Whatever you call it they're near inseparable.  
But even the closest of siblings have their arguments. 

“I don't understand why you're making this such a big deal.” David rubs a hand over his face. Sarah's been ranting about how much she loves Katherine and how she hates that Jack is dating her and how she's “suffering” because of it. Honestly it's getting annoying, she's been at it for three weeks now. It also doesn't help that he's trying to write an essay that's due in twelve hours and has a test to study for, and his stress levels are off the charts. But here he is listening to his sister gripe about her lack of a love life.

Sarah is laying on his bed, being overly dramatic in David's opinion. “You wouldn't understand, the love of your life isn't in a serious relationship with someone who's been your friend for years.” 

“Don't tell me what I do and don't understand!” David snaps, he's had enough of this. He loves his sister dearly but he just can't stand anymore of this groveling and “woe is me” act. 

Sarah sits up in shock, she can't remember the last time her brother got this angry at her. “Dave, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”

“No, you don't get to apologise. I'm just tired of all of your pining like you're the only one with feelings and that I don't understand because you think I'm someone who will never understand what it's like to love or get my heartbroken because I fell for my best friend!” He takes a breath regaining some sort of composure, “Just go, I'm not gonna be here when she breaks your heart. So just go.” 

Sarah gets up without a word, closing the door softly behind her. They've never fought like this before, not in nineteen years. She's in a daze as she walks back to her own dorm. She's just numb to the whole thing. Her brother isn't there for her, she's lost her rock. Her horizon. Her partner in crime.  
Sarah fumbles with her key, not being able to see through the blur of tears that have yet to fall. She gives up and pounds on the door, hoping Katherine is in there. She really doesn't want to see Katherine, but she needs someone.

“What do you-” Kath's annoyed question dies on her lips when she sees Sarah. “God Sar, what happened?” 

“It's nothing, David and I got into a fight is all.” Katherine leads her towards her bed when it's obvious Sarah is in no condition to be left alone. “It was really stupid and I'm the worst sister ever.” 

They both sit on Sarah's bed,the springs squeaking in protest. Katherine's not quite sure how to comfort her friend. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Sarah fights back a sob, which is ridiculous because it's not like she can tell Katherine what she's upset about when said girl is the root of her problems. “I just, I'm in love with this person who will never ever feel that way about me and I've been taking out my emotional frustration on David and I've just been an awful person because I didn't even think that he would be in the same boat or that he had feelings. It sounds so awful when I put it like that and God I'm such an awful person.” 

Katherine wraps her arms around Sarah as she dissolves into tears and it breaks Kath's heart to see her this way. Sarah's supposed to be the strong one, the one who always comforts Kath after she's had a bad day or she's stressed beyond her breaking point. “You're not an awful person, you're one of the nicest people I know. You're absolutely amazing and so kind to everyone and you're strong as hell. And besides love makes you do stupid things and I'm sure David will understand in time, and you'll both be fine. I'm sure Jack's probably over there now calming him down like always.” 

“You're right,” Sarah relaxes into Kath's hug, she's practically sitting in her lap. Sarah buries her face in her shoulder, ignoring how her face is a little warmer than usual. At least her tears are finally dry. “I just wish I could get over these feelings you know?”

“How do you know that they don't feel the same?” Katherine feels Sarah snort into her shoulder. 

“Trust me, I know.” Sarah knows Kath is going to prod at her for more and honestly she’s so exhausted after her breakdown that she's probably going to end up spilling it all and make a bigger mess. 

“Do you maybe want to tell me about them?” Katherine runs an unsure hand through Sarah's hair. Sarah does her best not to lean into the touch like a cat, so she just rests her chin on Kath's shoulder. 

“Why not,” She takes a steadying breath, “First off she's smart and beautiful which really isn't a fair combination. And she's stronger than what you would expect, fiercely loyal too. She loves all of her friends and loves to surprise them with little things here and there.” Sarah pulls her head up to look at Kath. “Her eyes are also one of the most captivating things in existence, they're like sunshine and warm days and just happiness if it was a color. And her laugh is so sweet, and I know it sounds cliche, but it never fails to make me happy when I hear her laugh.” 

Sarah knows her face must be a shade of red that rivals Albert's hair, but it doesn't matter because Katherine's staring at her lap, her own cheeks aflame. Sarah tries to quell the jump her heart gives in hope.

“She sounds like someone pretty special.” Katherine smiles shyly at her and Sarah would start wars just to see that smile. 

“Yeah, she definitely is.” Sarah looks away, maybe Katherine won't figure it out. 

“And maybe she feels the same way?” The amount of hope that's laced through Katherine's voice makes Sarah look back at the beautiful girl whose arms are still wrapped around her. 

“Does she?” Sarah's mind is a whirlwind as she processes what she said and how Katherine is just smiling at her fondly. She should be pushing Sarah away, she should be angry, she has a boyfriend. 

“She does.” Katherine leans in and presses her lips softly against Sarah’s. And Sarah kisses back, her hands coming to rest gently on Kath’s hips. She only pulls away when Katherine tilts her head the smallest bit to deepen the kiss. 

“But Jack…” Sarah feels both light and heavy as she looks at Katherine. 

“Jack and I were never really dating, it was more of a plot to get-” Sarah cuts her off with another kiss.

And another after that, and another until both girls are smiling too much and they dissolve into giggles. Sarah rests her head in the crook of Katherine's neck, “I love you.” 

Katherine places a kiss to Sarah's hair, “I love you too.” 

And with that Sarah knows her heart is safe and it couldn’t be in better hands than the girl before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will make my day so tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Come talk to me or send me prompts over on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
